


when you look over

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: чонён позволяет ей приходить, но никогда — оставаться.





	when you look over

**Author's Note:**

> *цветочное!ау  
> *сайд-фик к [the way i walk to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488104)

наён застаёт чонён на кухне. одиноко пьющую. в окружении фотографий и проблем. последнее разрослось у чонён на пол-лица. нежно-голубым. прямо из глаза — ослепив её, быть может, навсегда. они обе делают вид, что ничего из этого нет. ни у неё, ни теперь у наён, но чонён указывает ей. на правду. о которой она всё равно. напрасно. молчит.

чонён могла бы сказать столько всего.

могла бы помочь.

но она сама. всё так же упрямо. игнорирует происходящее. с ней. ни о чём, конечно, не прося, только наён. взять её проекты себе — для этого она и пришла.

они больше не говорят. о том, как они глупы. без слов очевидно — и чонён, в общем-то, принимает это как должное, разве что. своё сердце — сухая земля: в ней нечему расти — не может. оно делает, прямо как сана, всё по-своему. распускаясь по утрам, собирая росу.

чонён надеется, что эти слёзы не её.

чьи тогда.

наён перед ней — в ветках — сад, а чонён — с цветущим небом — быть им не хочет.

 

сана заглядывает дважды в неделю.

она не задаёт вопросов: задавала раньше — чонён ни на один не ответила. кто и что, и когда, и почему именно так — всё это остаётся при ней. лепестками. они опадают. стоит сане к ним прикоснуться. она приходит убрать лишнее. чтобы чонён не поросла вся.

это было раз.

повторять нежелательно.

когда сана заканчивает, всегда наступает пауза. чонён не знает, куда себя при этом деть, хотя они же. в её квартире. в её стенах. им нет конца. никому не выбраться.

сана смотрит на неё — с бутоном вместо зрачка — и ждёт.

наверное, знака, что всё это — то, как чонён мучит их обеих — не зря.

чонён позволяет ей приходить, но никогда — оставаться, и не подпускает ближе. она дёргается от рук саны, словно они причинят. ещё больше вреда, чем уже успели. сана никак не реагирует: продолжает обрезать стебли. она стилист — ей удаётся это. красиво.

сана осторожна и не спешит.

им некуда.

иногда они застывают друг в друге — и чонён не может оторвать от саны глаз: зрячего и слепого, поросшего чужим небом. иногда сана прижимается к её лбу своим. тяжело вздыхает, а чонён наоборот: перестаёт дышать. они так устали. как же они устали.

но.

это длится давно.

чонён по-прежнему говорит сане одно и то же, когда та пытается:

— не надо.

сана отступает, безоговорочно делая всё, что чонён хочет.

по-другому она не умеет.

— тебе пора.

и сама закрывает за собой дверь: чонён никогда её не провожает — неподвижно сидит в окружении. небес. они опустились цветами на пол. ненавидя себя за каждый лепесток.

 

чонён помнит: как они познакомились во время съёмок мины.

помнит: как сана кружила вокруг моделей, превращая в прекрасное абсолютно всё и всех.

и: как у неё не получалось ни на чём сосредоточиться, когда она видела сану.

а сердце. неожиданно. зацвело. пустило корни в рёбра — стянуло грудную клетку. чонён, не признающая ничего, кроме работы, совершенно не нуждающаяся ни в ком и ни в чём, просто ослабла. под таким давлением. только сана не давила — она к чонён тянулась.

и любила.

— любит.

а чонён — от страха, он был ей необъясним, такого сильного и живого — отказалась.

сана всё так же появлялась в её студии, наводила красоту, она должна была, и смотрела на чонён, а чонён — одним глазом, который потом ослеп — на неё. между ними были люди — они двигались туда-сюда; вспышки камер — свет закрывал их друг от друга; они сами — в бесконечном расстоянии. сана шла вперёд, пока чонён шла назад, оступаясь и падая.

сана могла бы протянуть ей руку.

поднять и повести.

и отдать всё на свете.

но чонён, собирая свои цветы как камни, отмахивалась. отталкивала. отвергала. отпускала. но чонён, в листве под кожей, беззвучно плакала во сне, чтобы утром. сморгнуть росу.

когда-нибудь её сердце не выдержит — и предаст ещё раз.

превратится в сад или замрёт — в стеблях — навечно.

 

наён спрашивает лишь однажды:

— как скоро ты ослепнешь на второй?

действительно.

как скоро—

 

сана появляется в назначенное время, вечером, как положено.

они не здороваются; ничего о том, как прошёл их день, у чонён, например, никак; не говорят ни одного слова: чонён — чтобы не задеть, сана — чтобы не сделать ещё хуже.

она молча подходящими сегодня ножницами обрезает. бутон за бутоном. стебли на шее и на лице — чонён кривится, когда холодное лезвие касается кожи. сана целиком в работе, чонён — в сане. на кухне тикают часы — это единственный звук, который они слышат. помимо того, как у чонён внутри всё грохочет, когда сана дотрагивается до её щеки, чтобы смахнуть. налипшие лепестки голубого. чонён всё время от саны плохо. так плохо, что она с трудом. себя сдерживает. от чего-то столь ужасного и уродливого. чонён кажется: если она решится, если ослабнет — опять — хотя бы на мгновение, обратного пути. не будет.

его и не было.

его нет.

сана — нежная — в белом.

облака, которым место. на небе. чонён.

сана заканчивает быстрее обычного, и чонён не замечает, что задержала, вообще-то, дыхание, пока сана вдруг. не целует. чистую кожу. над её слепым глазом. чонён вздрагивает и сразу же отдёргивает голову и всё тело следом. стул пошатывается — и чонён едва не падает. назад. сана крепко хватает её за руку — и чонён, у которой все заново проросшие стебли устремились из груди прямо к горлу, трясёт, и она повторяет своё обычное:

— не надо.

боясь всего и ничего.

— чонён.

— прошу.

— о чём? я и так ни за что с тобой не борюсь, я молча прихожу и ухожу, я снова и снова наблюдаю за тем, как ты себя калечишь, причиняя этим боль мне. со дня нашей встречи.

— т-тебе пора.

— я уже это слышала.

— сана, пожалуйста—

они так близко, словно её хилые цветы, набравшись сил, притянули — назло — сану к чонён, как и хотели, как и хотят. как хочет этого на самом деле каждая из них, но.

нет, думает чонён.

да, бьётся сердце.

— _чонён_.

шёпотом в губы.

у саны дрожит голос, у чонён — вся её любовь, которая всегда будет сильнее.

она расцветает. под вторым глазом. крошечным облаком. 

— нет.

— но почему?

— я не смогу тогда остановиться.

сана выдыхает « _ох_ » — и в чонён что-то ломается.

очередная, наверное, стена.

сана отпускает её руку, чтобы дать чонён свободу — она же так ей была нужна. всё это время, но чонён. ладонями к её щекам, а потом. целует, любя и цветя. пышно: бело-голубым. сана не верит. до последнего, пока чонён не тянет её к себе на колени; пока они не начинают задыхаться; пока сана не обнимает чонён за шею — и стебли с её рук не обвивают их обеих, вплетаясь в чужие, раскрываясь бесконечными бутонами — облака застилают небо. сана не верит — и чонён тем более, никогда и ни за что, но она правда.

не может.

остановиться.

 

— я хочу в этот раз остаться.

чонён водит пальцами по коже. у самого сердца, где у саны. один-единственный — среди всей её белизны — голубой цветок. распустился в своей искренней красоте и не только в ней. чонён смотрит на неё слепо — и в ней всё по-прежнему болит и боится, и это длится так давно — и пора уже перестать, но сана пододвигается к ней ближе, накрывает одеялом до подбородка и прикасается к лепесткам. чонён по привычке дёргается, а деться некуда.

и она наконец-то говорит:

— оставайся.

навсегда.

во мне.


End file.
